


When it rains, it pours

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Dorks, Fluff, M/M, Sharing an umbrella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's raining and Kimi is cold and wet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When it rains, it pours

**Author's Note:**

> Still confused over "racing in the wet" conditions and have not seen a wet race yet so sorry for inaccuracies over that, I've only seen a handful of races and I'm still learning! Feel free to yell at me in the comments!

It began raining two hours before the race was due to start. 

Kimi was walking down the pitlane, coat and hood pulled tightly around him as he paced outside the Ferrari garage. Engineers and mechanics rushed around him, one pushing past Kimi in their rush to recalibrate the car and get it's rain set of tyres out quickly.  


Kimi sighed deeply. He hated rain.

He hated the way everything went into panic mode once the clouds arrived. He hated the way the rain made the whole thrill of racing unpleasant, he hated having to sit in a damp car and having to fight with the slick road surface for grip. He hated how the rain got into his coat and dripped down uncomfortably into his collar. 

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the person coming up behind him, holding out an umbrella. He only took notice of it once he realised that the rain was no longer hitting him in the face. He looked up to see the deep blue of a Red Bull umbrella being held over him and holding onto the umbrella, with a large smile on his face, was Sebastian. 

"Thanks" Kimi said quietly as he continued his walk, Sebastian following him. 

"It's nothing. You just looked so sad and cold, I couldn't leave you like that" Sebastian said, ducking his head a little like he was embarrassed. 

Kimi shrugged "I left my umbrella in the garage, I couldn't be bothered to get it" 

"Good thing you did, otherwise I wouldn't have an excuse to do this" Sebastian gave Kimi a wicked look before pulling Kimi closer to him, his arm around his waist. Kimi flushed, being so close to Sebastian, feeling warmer in his embrace. 

Sebastian squeezed Kimi quickly then let him go, a large grin on his face. Kimi responded by grasping his free hand in his and continuing their walk hand in hand. 

"You think the race will be delayed?" Sebastian asked as Kimi gently stroked his thumb over his hand. 

"No, the rain usually doesn't cause too much chaos, we should be ready soon" Kimi replies pointing to his car. 

Sebastian nods "My team planned for the rain" he says proudly, a twinkle in his eye "I have a good feeling about today"

"Oh really? We will see on track I suppose" Kimi says competitively, they both know what they're doing here. 

"Oh yeah? If I beat you, what do I get?" Sebastian says, twirling the umbrella absent-mindedly in one hand.

"Get? You won't get nothing. I will beat you, my friend" Kimi grins up at him and Sebastian laughs.

"We shall see" Sebastian says.

The chaos on the pitlane begins to die down and everyone calls their team-mates over. 

Sebastian sighs and turns to Kimi "I should get going"

"Yeah, gotta get ready for me to kick your ass today" Kimi says.  

Sebastian chuckles and then looks over his shoulder before giving Kimi a quick kiss. It's short but sweet and Sebastian's lips feel warm against his. When they part Sebastian grins at Kimi and moves away to jog back up to his garage.

"see you on the track!" Sebastian calls over his shoulder as he runs into the warmth of his garage. 

He leaves Kimi standing there, his lips still tingling from the kiss and totally not feeling the rain falling around him. 

Maybe the rain has it's uses after all. 

 


End file.
